


Adapting

by ChrisWinters



Series: Iruka Sensei [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-10-16 09:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17546915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisWinters/pseuds/ChrisWinters
Summary: Iruka is in for a surprising upheaval to his life after the actions he took during the combined Sand and Sound invasion. Additional duties, a mentee and more.





	1. Advancement

The summons came by way of a Genin delivery. Iruka recognized him as having graduated during the last section before the Rookie 9. “Iruka Sensei, you’re needed for debrief in the Hokage’s Tower,” the young man panted out holding a small scroll for him to take.

“Thank you Yuuto-kun,” Iruka replied as he unfurled the scroll to check for time and place. With the devastation to several parts of the village everyone was put to work doing their job, even the pre-Genin classes. Meaning now he would have to find someone to watch over his class and to continue administering tasks. Looking around and coming up with only one other clearly stressed out Genin around Iruka looked back down to Yuuto. “What are you currently assigned to Yuuto-kun?”

“Mission Room assignments and communications.”

“Hmm, is your whole team there?”

“Yes Sir, as well as Team 8.”

Iruka nodded and waved over the Genin he saw earlier, upon closer inspection realizing it was Tanzō, better than Gennai he supposed. “Tanzō, I’m reporting for debriefing. I need you and Yuuto here to watch over this class. Currently we’re just clearing out the basic rubble, small bits to clear the way for the larger ones later. Watch them or you’ll end up buried under piles of rock yourself,” he warned watching both Genin eye the working students with no small amount of trepidation. “I’ll get back as soon as I am able. Yuuto, I’ll inform the desk you’ll be back when I am.”

“Understood Iruka Sensei!” They both chimed and Iruka turned to address his class, most of whom were already nosily watching. “Class, Yuuto and Tanzō here are in charge until I return. Break is in ten minutes, I want you all on your best behavior. Remember, no lifting stones that are heavier than?”

“An Inuzuka puppy,” finished the students.

With a final nod to his students and subordinates Iruka Flickered to the Hokage Tower. Better to rush than waste time that his students will surely use to outwit the two poor saps he left in charge. It had only been three weeks since the village was under attack, but he still couldn’t let go of the tension in his shoulders or relax behind Konoha’s once formidable walls. The thought of simply leaving his charges behind rankled something fierce in Iruka that brought quite the scowl to his lips. Clearly it wasn’t a pleasant site as more than one person paled upon catching sight of his expression in the halls and during his quick stop in the Mission Room. He supposed being known for his temper and sharp remarks was at least good for making sure people stepped aside when he needed them to.

Iruka took a breath and knocked on the Sandaime’s…the Hokage’s office moving inside once he heard a hollered “enter.” The sight that greeted him was almost as humors as it was painful. Seated where normally the Sandaime would be was Nara Shikaku, with stacks of scrolls and papers towering heads taller than him except two clear spots in front of him. At a separate desk stood Morino Ibiki and Dokuraku Mawashi with their own piles of paperwork spread out around them and maps of Fire Country. At least the Council wasn’t also here, talk about a day ruined. He went to stand before Shikaku after being motion over.

“Iruka Sensei, I’ll keep this brief. Due to your actions during the invasion myself and acting Chunin Commander Mawashi have decided to elect you for promotion to Tokubetsu Jōnin, to be made effective upon approval by the Hokage.”

For a moment he was speechless, staring down at the promotion scroll like a condemned man. Tokubetsu Jōnin, an honor to hold but a damnation to his career as an Academy Sensei. He sighed, fingers pressing into his eyes to alleviate the sudden throbbing in his head. “I can’t decline this one can I?” He asked in resignation.

“You have already declined twice, now it will be mandatory.” Shikaku observed his fellow shinobi, the man having the oddest reception to being promoted he had seen in quite some time.

“Damn it.”

“Why exactly are you so aggrieved to this outcome Iruka Sensei?” Shikaku questioned.

“Because he doesn’t want to be dragged away from those brats to be stuck in the barrier room all day and night,” remarked Ibiki from his position glaring down at a report.

Iruka couldn’t actually refute the claim and took a moment to stifle his growing agitation. “Yes, I have my students at the academy to think about and it is the largest reservation for accepting the promotion, but I also don’t see how a change in rank is going to make me more valuable to the village. If I am needed as part of the Barrier Team then I can do it as a Chunin, at least then there aren’t added mission requirements to complete that will further separate me from the duties of Academy Sensei. Unfortunately, we have a lack of shinobi qualified to teach at the academy at the moment and I haven’t seen an increase in those willing to teach pre-Genin the art of throwing kunai without killing a fellow classmate by accident.” He paused working to compose himself, before addressing Shikaku again.

“Nara-Sama, I have been trained and entrusted specifically for specialized classes and currently there is no-one fully qualified to replace me.” Iruka had said his piece, but he knew from experience twice before that his reluctance to take the promotion wouldn’t stop the Jōnin Commander in front of him. Maybe it would at least help him retain his path as a Sensei though.

“You do not see it feasible to maintain your position as an instructor with a promotion to Tokubetsu Jōnin?” Ibiki questioned, having turned his attention fully onto Iruka during his speech.

Turning slightly to face Ibiki Iruka gave a small shake of his head. “It’s not that I could not do it Morino-san. It is that it would negatively impact the students under my care by 15% performance and that is not an amount I am willing to part with when it could mean life or death.”

“What if you had someone you specifically trained to take over?” Shikaku questioned, watching the other man closely for his reactions.

Iruka shut his eyes briefly, knowing they were his most expressive trait. He hoped to hide the rush of resignation and disappointment that flowed through him at the question. “I believe it would work, but they have to actually be willing to teach Nara-sama not just perform a duty and move on to the next one. When an instructor acts like that 30% of their class never make it to Chunin. We can see this example so far in the classes Mizuki’s predominately presided over. Teams 2, 3 and 4 didn’t even make it past the first round in the most recent exams while Team 1 was disqualified in the second due to simple stupidity. This is the 14th Chunin Exam since their graduation and not one has advanced.” Iruka reasoned, he had conducted multiple investigations on behalf of the academy’s headmaster while serving there and he was not opposed to using those statistics in his favor here.

Shikaku sighed and folded his hands before his face, “then we will have to locate a suitable candidate to begin training. Do you have any suggestions Iruka Sensei?”

“Hayase approached me after the first task actually. He was curious about the process of becoming an instructor.”

“Did he specify any reasons or just a simple interest?”

“He did,” Iruka paused, a small blush creeping into his cheeks as he rubbed at the scar across his bridge. “He mentioned how the Rookie 9 managed to outclass those above them in years either in subterfuge tactics or pure knowledge and asked after the changes. When it was explained that the curriculum hadn’t changed much but the techniques used to teach were, he was quite interested. I think we discussed differences between our own time at the academy and the changes I’ve seen since joining for nearly three hours.”

“That’s why you were late to the second task briefing Umino? Really?” Ibiki’s stare of disbelief brought further colour to Iruka’s cheeks in embarrassment.

“Like you’ve never lost time discussing something you’re passionate about Morino,” he snarked back before his brain caught up to his mouth.

A wry smirk with a shake of his head and Ibiki turned back to his scrolls. “You’re certainly ballsy enough to be a Jōnin, Sensei, I’ll give you that.”

Iruka focused on Shikaku once more hoping to escape this nightmare sooner than later. “The only other candidate I can think of would be Mitarashi Anko. Okay, don’t give me that look! Yes, she’s eccentric if a bit crazy but honestly that goes a long way with children. You have to keep their attention as much as you have to sometimes literally pound the knowledge into their heads.”

“I will take that into advisement.” Shikaku stated slowly, as if processing the absurdity of the suggestion. He straightened up in his chair causing Iruka to mimic him. “Umino Iruka you are henceforth on standby for promotion to Tokubetsu Jōnin. If promotion is approved, you will contact Hayase with an instructor proposal and upon approval begin mentoring him.”

“Understood, Commander.”

“Dismissed.”

As Iruka was leaving Ibiki caught his eye and smirked, signing _'new meat'_  causing Iruka to groan and not so kindly slam the door behind him with a cursed “bastard.” Another reason not to be promoted, indoctrination. Hopefully Genma finds out last.


	2. Just Deserts and Voluntold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The enraged protective side of Iruka Sensei strikes again. With a side of Jōnin Sensei "volunteering".
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry it took so long--what can I say, life's crazy. Let me know what you think, and if you notice any mistakes I'll take those too.

It wasn’t even a week later when “mysterious” and deadly events began to occur around Iruka. On his way home from the Academy, on the way there, when brushing his teeth in the morning, that damn incident with the coffee maker. He was trying his best to forget the bathroom incident. So far it seemed the only place he was safe was in his classroom. Iruka was beginning to wonder if he could just camp out there like he sometimes did during examination prep. Seeing as how the Academy was only teaching again three days out of the week it wasn’t too bad of an idea. Unfortunately, today was one of those days where he was expected to teach his class and he was running late. No thanks to the three desperate attempts to impale him with what he would call inventive traps if he wasn’t so damn pissed off and exhausted. Plus, it certainly didn’t help that he could feel someone stalking him all morning.

 

He was going to kill Ibiki somehow, someway. With the lovely idea of revenge on his mind Iruka slipped into his classroom with a hidden sigh of relief. Now to get twenty something pre-Genin to calm down and focus on today’s lesson about Fire Country terrain and geographical landmarks. Maybe he still had time to impale himself on one of those traps instead.

 

“Alright settle down!” Iruka’s raised voice carried over the loud chattering to his students. It was nice to see them almost back to their normal selfs. The resilience of children always surprised him. “Hajiki! What have I said about jutsu in this classroom?” He yelled, glaring down a young boy clumsily attempting signs.

 

“They’re not allowed inside unless we’re actively learning one, Iruka-Sensei.”

 

“Then what do you think you were doing?”

 

“I was getting Matsuri-Chan back for hers!”

 

“That is not an excuse to use a jutsu in this classroom let alone against a fellow comrade. Am I clear?”

 

“Yes Sensei,” came the rather disgruntled and pouty reply. Iruka has to admit, the kid had some dang good puppy eyes for an eight-year-old.

 

Iruka made his way to his desk, plopped his bag beside it and began pulling papers from the top drawer. “These are maps for today’s lesson, take two. On one I want each of you to name the most obvious landmarks and structures you know. You will have five minutes to complete this before we begin lecture.” Once the last student had received their paper, he gave the motion to begin and settled into the chair behind his desk to watch. Cataloging which students cheated on non-graded materials always helped for exam day. He also noticed that his morning stalker had finally moved off in the direction of the missions desk.

 

On the fifth rotation of the classroom clock Iruka called time and stood to collect the papers of the first round. “Make sure you have written—,” Iruka paused and turned back to his chair as a sizzling noise caught his attention. Where not a moment ago he was sitting now rested a quickly disappearing exploding tag. He cursed and leapt away from his desk, quickly moving through hand signs with ease, erecting barriers around each individual child and then around their section of the classroom. Iruka had enough time to erect a small one-sided barrier to duck behind before the first blast went off followed by a much more destructive wave as it connected with the objects in his desk. The shockwave tore right through his weak barrier and slammed Iruka into the one guarding his students but thankfully that one didn’t waver. For a moment he attempted to get to his feet but with ringing ears and his vision steadily darkening Iruka fell into unconsciousness. 

* * *

 

Iruka groggily noted the persistent tapping to the sensitive scar across his face. It was just aggravating enough to force him to peel his eyes open only to take in Bekkō’s concerned face blocking out the streaming sunlight in his classroom. _Wait, there’s no windows on the west wall._ Iruka pushed himself up onto his elbows to peer over his fellow instructor’s shoulder and almost fell back onto his back in shock. The wall that usually held his blackboard was essentially rubble, as well as a portion of the roof. “Bekkō the kids! Where—”

 

“They’re fine Iruka, don’t get up just yet.”

 

Iruka let himself be pushed back to the floor of his classroom and finally got his view of his students. Behind his blue defense barrier all twenty-seven students had pushed and shoved their way onto the front desks closest to him. He noticed each student had an additional barrier encasing their bodies and Iruka relaxed back into the floor with the knowledge.

 

“Iruka, what the hell happened?”

 

“Here let me up, we should get everyone clear of the room,” Iruka stated firmly as he again moved to leverage himself off the floor. With a grateful smile he took the offered hand and shakily stood again. After the wave of dizziness passed, he slowly went through the signs to drop the defensive barrier and then the individual ones. Thankfully Bekkō was there to fend off the sudden horde of concerned students from sending him back into the floor.

 

“Alright that’s enough! Evacuation drill, stand with your partner and let’s move to the outer field.” Iruka quickly moved his students through the all too familiar drill and stepped up beside Konohamaru, his designated partner as the odd man out. He gave a reassuring smile to the boy before turning to Bekkō again, “I’m on indoctrination and some idiot went too far. Can you watch over them for just a few minutes?”

 

Bekkō grimaced at the news and gave a firm nod. “Don’t kill the idiot Iruka, we don’t really need any more instructors ending up in jail.”

 

“Don’t worry.” Iruka looked out over his students searching for injuries as they settled onto the benches outside the academy. “Is anyone hurt?” He called, waiting to receive an answer from every student. When they all confirmed they were uninjured he turned to Bekkō again. “This shouldn’t take too long, if anyone comes by asking what happened just tell them I’ll file a report later today.”

 

“Class, Bekkō-Sensei is in charge. I’ve got to go wring a few necks, so listen to him well.” He managed another smile to his young charges before making his way out of the field and into the administration building. Once finally clear of his student’s gazes Iruka let his calm mask disappear, allowing the burning rage he was hiding to bubble up and crackle around him. It was one thing putting him through dangerous trials but endangering his students was out of the question. He was going to make sure every last Tokubetsu in the village understood that.

 

Iruka focused on pushing his awareness outwards from himself, working to locate the man who was stalking him this morning. A few moments later he found him two rooms away, indicating the standby station. At least if he did decide to kill the bastard someone there could stop him. As he crossed over to the door Iruka finally let the full breadth of his anger out and slammed the door open with a loud bang. He ignored all the eyes now focused on him as his target stood up across the center piece that dominated the room.  
  


“Iruka-kun! You’re not looking too good there, got a bit of dusk, well everywhere,” laughed the Tokujo.

 

Iruka practically growled and launched himself over the centerpiece of the lounge to slam the man against the wall by his throat. The satisfaction he felt when the plaster cracked under the other was brief but fulfilling. “Do you have any fucking idea what you did?” Iruka hissed. Not giving the other a chance to speak he continued, “I had twenty-seven kids in that classroom! And now there’s a fucking crater where the front used to be!”

 

“W-wait a minute that’s impossible! We only used one tag I swear! And it wasn’t even high grade!”  
  


“You _fucking_ moron! What do you think we keep in our desks?” Iruka finally yelled, slamming the other man against the wall for emphasis. “We have a small arsenal in there! I had twenty-seven low-grade explosive tags in there for student practices next week!”

 

“Iruka, hey calm down a sec,” Iruka felt a familiar signature approaching and made a single hand sign to trap the room's occupents in a small barrier jutsu around the feet, he had plenty of practice with it. He focused back on the man slowly choking in his grasp and grit out, “if you ever endanger my students again, I’ll melt your flesh from your bones. Do you understand me? My students are off limits.”

 

Iruka waited until he got a frantic nod from the man before he dropped him to the floor and released the trap on the room’s occupants. For a moment he watched the Tokujō’s frenzied motions as he began patting at invisible flames on his arms before turning to face the familiar presence of Asuma. He knew full well the other man knew how to get out of his trap from much personal experience.

 

“Iruka, what’s going on?”

 

“There’s a chunk of my classroom missing because this idiot thought it would be fun to test an exploding tag in it. Konohamaru’s fine and no if I can’t kill him you can’t either big guy.” Iruka put a hand on Asuma’s shoulder when he saw the man’s expression darken. “Come on you can see for yourself, if I don’t get back soon Bekkō’s bound to demand compensation for the terror they inflict on him.”

 

“Yeah some fresh air sounds good,” Asuma stated as he jumped through the open window quickly followed by an exasperated Iruka. Damn Jōnin and their need to use the quickest path anywhere, doors are just fine! When the Chūnin caught up to the other man Asuma asked, “what brought on this mess? You haven’t been pulling nearly the same amount of shit you used to, to piss people off.”

 

“Oi! This is in no way my fault! Stupid tradition and even crazier Tokujō are the issue here.”

 

“They finally got you then.”

 

Iruka sighed, reflexively rubbing at the scar across his nose, “they did.”

 

“Don’t you think a Genjutsu was a bit much though?”

 

“My kids could have gotten out of that so no, not really.”

 

Asuma sighed in exasperation, “I seem to remember these studies a year or so back about the discrepancies in academy training and a sudden overhaul of standards.”

 

“Michi and I attended the academy at the same time. He should have been able to throw that off.”

 

“I’m not saying the opposite, just that it was a bit much.”

 

“Not really. Holding a kunai to his throat would have been a bit much and maybe not even then, the fucking moron.”

 

“They’ve been after you hard this week haven’t they?”

 

“Unfortunately.”

 

The two shinobi leaped over the buildings of the Academy, Asuma taking in the smoking classroom briefly before descending to the yard. They took note of the pre-genin conducting Taijutsu drills while approaching a relieved Bekkō. “You’ve got some spirited students here Iruka. I need to get back to my own now that you’re back.”

 

“Thank you again Bekkō, I appreciate it,” Iruka slapped a hand on the others back with a grin. “Hope they weren’t too much trouble.”

 

“Nothing I couldn’t handle. Asuma-San, good to see you again.”

 

“You as well Bekkō-San.”

 

“Uncle ‘Suma!”

 

Asuma gave Iruka a side-long look of suffering, bracing himself for the inevitable slam of nearly 60 pounds of hyper child.

 

“Look you can’t keep blaming me for that! I was half dead when I said it.” Iruka grouched as he watched Konohamaru plow into Asuma.

 

“You undid years of my work to get him to call me Asuma with one mumble.”

 

“Maybe you weren’t working hard enough then,” Iruka griped back before motioning his students to round up. “I think we’ve had enough excitement for the day, and as our classroom seems to be missing a few key pieces, we will have to find something else to do. Any suggestions?”

 

A girl with bright green hair began bobbing up and down at the edge of the huddle, both hands raised in eagerness. “Sensei! Can we play ‘fuge and pursuit?” A round of agreements resounded from Iruka’s students and the man gave a small grin at the enthusiasm being shown.

 

“Alright. We will split into teams of three. Do your best to pair with others who have different skills than you.”

 

“Oh! Like how Koharu can hold her breath for three minutes?” Chimed a boy with sandy brown hair.

 

Iruka gave a sigh and shook his head, “more like how Matsuri-chan has firm grasp of stealth tactics while you move straight for pursuit tactics Reiji-kun.”

 

“That’s one way of putting it Iruka-Sensei!”

 

“Maeko-chan,” Iruka called in warning to the excited girl. “Alright  _Subterfuge_ and Pursuit it is and seeing as how we have our own special guest with us today, I think we can change it up a bit.” Iruka grinned at Asuma’s instant frown and promptly ignored the man trying to decline. “Split into teams!”

 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to part 2! Let me know what you think/feel.  
> And apparently Chunin exams are biannual? Who knew?  
> Also a warning: I tend to lean towards homosexual main parings when writing and I know that’s not everyone cup of tea and honestly I have no idea where this story is headed so interaction between readers and me is totally cool-lemme know if you guys wanna see something specific and I’ll see if it fits. 
> 
> We can also answer the long standing question of...cats or dogs?


End file.
